Many advantages of circumcision have been cited over the years, and heretofore it has been a commonly held belief that circumcision has no disadvantageous effects. This is evidenced by the large number of male infants that undergo this procedure shortly after birth. However, some men have found themselves harbouring resentment at having such a procedure forced upon them without their consent or understanding at such an early age. Further, some men come to feel that circumcision is a disfigurement, and that, having undergone circumcision, they have been permenantly marred and are not whole or natural. Further, recent medical reports have indicated that circumcision results in an eventual decrease of sensitivity of the tip of the penis, or glans penis. For these reasons, many circumcised men have attempted to re-gain their foreskins, either through surgery or by stretching any remaining portion of foreskin towards the tip of the penis over a period of time. Such stretching can be accomplished typically within several months when a consistant stretching force is applied. Moreover, such stretching is permanent and results in a stretched foreskin that closely simulates an intact, original foreskin. Once a stretched or surgically attached foreskin has been restored, such men have experienced an increase in sensitivity and an overall increase in sexual enjoyment. Moreover, many men experience great psychological benefit by knowing that their foreskin has been restored.
Clear disadvantages are evident with the surgical method of foreskin restoration. Surgical technique requires cutting the skin, which then must heal. Not only does such a process cause discomfort, the possibility for infection is always prominent with any surgical procedure. Further, surgergy is dearly an expensive solution. However, there is also a distinct lack of prior art devices suitable for stretching or elongating the remaining foreskin of a circumcised penis in a gradual manner. One such device is a small dumb-bell shaped weight that is taped to the foreskin. The weight of the device, worn daily over a period of weeks or months, stretches the foreskin towards the tip of the penis. However, while using such a device the tip of the penis is forced into the convex surface of the spherical weight, causing discomfort and potential blood circulation problems. Moreover, when the user of such a device needs to urinate, the device must be completely removed. This is inconvenient and frequently results in non-use. Yet such a device must be used repeatidly over a period of several months for such a device to be effective. A further drawback of such a device is that its weight is not adjustable. Some men find the weight of such a device painfully uncomfortable, yet others find that the weight is insufficient to produce results fast enough.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a comfortable, easy-to-use, non-surgical foreskin stretching device. Such a needed device would allow the user to urinate without having to remove the device, and would properly shape the stretched foreskin into a natural, sheath-like truncated cone around the tip of the penis. Such a needed device would allow the stretching force to be adjustable, and could be easily removed if necessary. Moreover, such a needed device would be unobtrusive, allowing the user to wear such a device during the course of the day without attracting undo attention and without experiencing pain. Such a needed device would further be inexpensive, easy to use, and easy to clean. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.